mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Antonio Rogerio Nogueira
Antonio Rogerio Nogueira is the twin brother of fellow mixed martial artist Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira. He currently fights as a light-heavyweight with the UFC. Nogeira most recently made an impressive UFC debut defeating Luis Cane by knockout. His next fight was set to be against former light-heavyweight champion Forrest Griffin but Griffin was forced to withdraw due to a nagging shoulder injury and he was replaced on relatively short notice by Jason Brilz. Nogueira defeated Brilz via split decision but many thought that the decision was controversial and that Brilz had defeated Nogueira. Brilz had won the first two rounds with Nogueira edging out the third. Nogueira was next set to face former light-heavyweight champion and fellow Pride veteran Quinton Jackson. Jackson instead decided to fight former light-heavyweight champion Lyoto Machida. Nogueira instead faced undefeated wrecking machine Ryan Bader. The winner was rumored to face prospect Jon Jones. Bader defeated Nogueira via unanimous decision. Nogueira's take on the fight afterwards was simple. "Actually, UFC is different than Pride. They worship a lot the takedowns, but the guys don’t do much on the floor and don’t even try to submit or knock us out. What happened was that he kept trying to take me down and I wanted to keep the fight standing up, to get the knockout." Nogueira was next set to face another wrestler in former light-heavyweight champion Tito Ortiz. Several months before the bout, Ortiz pulled out with an injury and he was replaced with another undefeated wrestling prospect Phil Davis. Davis defeated Nogueira via unanimous decision to hand him his second-straight loss. Some would say it was his third-straight loss. Nogueira was next set to face former UFC middleweight champion Rich Franklin. Unfortunately Nogueira was injured just weeks before the event and the entire bout was simply scratched. After recovering, Nogueira was once again set to face Tito Ortiz. Nogueira defeated Ortiz via brutal first round TKO. Despite rumors that he might compete in a rematch against former Strikeforce light-heavyweight champion and fellow Pride veteran Dan Henderson, Nogueira next signed to face rising star Alexander Gustaffson. Nogueira was soon injured and replaced by Thiago Silva. Nogueira next faced Rashad Evans in February 2013 over a year after the Ortiz fight. Nogueira defeated Evans via unanimous decision earning the biggest win of his UFC career in what many nevertheless called one of the most boring fight of the past three years. Nogueira was next rumored to be fighting a rematch against former UFC light-heavyweight champion Mauricio Rua and the rumors were soon confirmed. Unfortunately just weeks before the bout was set to take place Nogueira suffered a back injury and was forced to pull out. After an extensive recovery Nogueira was confirmed in October 2013 to be next set to fight contender Alexander Gustafsson in London, England in March 2014 over a year after his last fight. Nogueira of course suffered another back injury almost immediately and pulled out. Undefeated British prospect and hard-hitter Jimi Manuwa stepped in to replace Nogueira. After another extensive recovery Nogueira signed in May 2014 to fight striker Anthony Johnson. Fights *Antonio Rogerio Nogueira vs. Jim Theobald *Vladimir Matyushenko vs. Antonio Rogerio Nogueira 1 - The fight, only Nogueira's fourth fight, was his first loss. *Antonio Rogerio Nogueira vs. Kazushi Sakuraba *Antonio Rogerio Nogueira vs. Alistair Overeem 1 *Dan Henderson vs. Antonio Rogerio Nogueira - The fight was in the opening round of the Pride 2005 middleweight grand prix. Nogueira went on to lose to Mauricio Rua in the quarterfinals. *Mauricio Rua vs. Antonio Rogerio Nogueira - The fight was in the quarterfinals of the Pride 2005 middleweight grand prix. It is regarded by almost any MMA fan as one of the most technical and exciting fights in mixed martial arts history. *Alistair Overeem vs. Antonio Rogerio Nogueira 2 *Antonio Rogerio Nogueira vs. Todd Gouwenberg *Vladimir Matyushenko vs. Antonio Rogerio Nogueira 2 - Vladimir Matyushenko was riding an impressive eight-fight and six-year winning streak with his last loss to Andrei Arlovski. *Antonio Rogerio Nogueira vs. Dion Staring - The fight was Nogueira's last before he entered into the UFC. Dion Staring was on a two-fight losing streak entering the bout. *Antonio Rogerio Nogueira vs. Jason Brilz - Jason Brilz was a relatively late replacement in the fight for the original opponent of Nogueira: Forrest Griffin, who pulled out with a shoulder injury. The fight was controversial as Nogueira was awarded a split decision victory that many thought that he didn't deserve and that Brilz did. Nevertheless, the fight won Fight of the Night. *Ryan Bader vs. Antonio Rogerio Nogueira *Phil Davis vs. Antonio Rogerio Nogueira - Phil Davis was a replacement for an injured Tito Ortiz. *Mauricio Rua vs. Antonio Rogerio Nogueira 2 *Antonio Rogerio Nogueira vs. Patrick Cummins Category:Light-heavyweight fighters